dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Items
Back to Index Magic in the world of Dracaniss Magic is abundant (some would say rampant) on the plane of Dracaniss, due to it being centrally focused upon dragons, which are inherently magical in and of themselves. This means that the plane itself is infused with magic, and that magic can be found nearly everywhere you go in some shape or form. Because of the amount af magic in the planar atmosphere, many sentient races are all born with ability to learn magic, even if they normally wouldn't be able to use magic. Which means that there are more than the usual amount of mages, and therefore more than the usual amount of enchanters. Which, continuing this train of cause and effect, means that there are more magic weapons, armor, rings, scrolls, wands, and etetera, nearly everywhere you look (even if they're not particularly powerful, or even useful). It should be noted that gems socketed into items DO COUNT as enchantments, being a magical bonus in nature, and DO NOT stack with any actual enchantment one may place on an item, taking the higher total bonus of the two as its actual enchantment.. In any case, there are several different categories of magic items, listed below as an index for easy finding of what you want. Artifacts Artifacts are specific magic items that have become renowned in stories and myths. There are two different kinds of artifacts: actual ancient magical items of truly great power (the kind that can alter creation, time, and even recorded, proven history itself like clay) spoken of only in legends and myths, known as True Artifacts, and those that are more recent, but still known about in stories (if only in certain locales), known as Named Items. True artifacts include items like a Deck of Many Things, which can create things from nothing or remove all trace of a being's existence with a draw of a card, and The Firebrand, whose flame is said to be able to destroy entire planes, while named items include things like the Blade of Exile and Shadowmoor's Cloak, both local legends of the city of Arroth, held by a vampire hero from another plane known as Sorin Markov, who made his home there for a few centuries. Magic Weapons Magic weapons can confer many bonuses, but usually ony affect what happens when you attack with said weapon, such as adding attack bonus, fire damage, or stealing life. Enchantments are first categorized by power level, of which there are five different levels: Minor (max +5), Standard (max +10), Greater (max +20), Heroic (max +50), and Draconic (no max), which limit the total bonus an individual enchantment can add, as well as require a certain level in order to make. Also, you may not put together enchantments of differing power levels, such as an Elemental enchantment of Minor power and a Battle Enchantment, which is Greater in power level. See chart below price chart for Secondly, weapons have a bonus rating based on the total power of the enchantments they hold. This bonus determines the overall power (and therefore price) of the enchanted weapon. Each enchantment also has a Craft (Enchantment) DC, added per rating desired. Putting multiple enchantments on an item doesn't change the total bonus any, but does add a flat DC based on the power level of the enchantments for each enchantment added beyond the first (+2 for Minor, +5 for Standard, +10 for Greater, +15 for Heroic, and +20 for Draconic). For example, if you wanted to enchant a longsword with only Dueling +5, you simply add the DC for the Dueling enchantment 5 times, for a total DC of 15. If you wanted to instead enchant it with Proficiency +2 and Minor Lightning (Elemental) +3, you add the DC's together (6 for Proficiency and 9 for Lightning for DC 15 total), then add the +2 for multiple enchantments for a total DC of 17. If you want to add enchantments to a weapon that already has an enchantment (or enchantments) on it, it/they are counted for the purpose of adding more enchantments, using the total bonus, not just the bonus you are adding. To use the above example, if you find a weapon that already has Proficiency +2 on it and wish to add Minor Lightning +3, the DC is still 17, rather than the 9 expected from only adding Lightning. Lastly, in order to enchant an item yourself, you must spend an entire day (12-16 hours) and expend all possible spell slots, meaning you cannot cast any other spells beside cantrips before or after enchanting an item. Failing the enchantment check causes a random enchantment to be placed on the item rather than the intended enchantment or enchantments. Critical failure (i.e., failing by 10 or more, such as getting only a 20 when the DC was 30) causes the item in question to be destroyed. Massive failure (i.e., failing by 20 or more, such as getting only a 20 when the DC was 40) causes the item to explode in magical energy, dealing 1d4 arcane damage per total intended bonus (e.x., a sword intended to recieve Each number of bonus costs a certain amount of gold, with the cost per bonus increasing based on the total amount of bonus, described below. Any enchantment exceeding a bonus of 100 must be custom made and will be a unique item, essentially becoming a minor artifact in power. Very few people can craft these kind of enchantments, and as such, may not want to simply accept a "retail price" for their work. Be prepared to either make a trade or other bargain of some sort, or do some sort of quest for them by that point. 'Common Enchantments' Enchantments that can only be applied once are marked with an asterisk (*). Enchantments of the same effect type cannot be stacked. For example, Battle and War, or Hunting and Slaying. Physical damage refers to the natural damage type of the weapon. For example, Might adds slashing damage to a longsword, while adding bludgeoning to a heavy mace. Elemental Damage can be any element, such as fire, nature, or light, but each different type of element (such as adding both lightning and frost damage) counts as a separate enchantment, and therefore adds up for the purpose of finding the crafting DC. Note that many enchantments of very different kinds exist, and that only the easiest/most common are listed here as a baseline, and this list may be added to as certain enchantments or types of enchantments become favored/commonlace among players, such as enchantments that grant new feats or add to existing feat trees, which given the large number and variety of feats, won't be placed here due to the amount of work needed to add them individually, unless I think of something clever or if players simply request it enough. ************Everything past Elemental is currently WORK IN PROGRESS until other stuff is done, and enchant DCs for everything are being tested and are waiting to see the average skill levels of characters enchanting at different levels************* Magic Armor (Main) Magical armor can have a great many different types of bonuses, but are almost always some sort of static enhancement buff that simply applies as long as you wear said armor. The main armor piece in particular, however, has a greater range and potency of buffs when compared to individual accessories such as bracers or boots, and usually focuses on granting defensive properties, as it's armor after all, designed to protect you, and so should its enchantment. Magic Armor (Accessories) Magical armor can have a great many different types of bonuses, but are almost always some sort of static enhancement buff that simply applies as long as you wear said armor. The accessories in particular usually focus on attribute enhancement, offensive abilities, or skills, feats, and other miscellaneous quality of life effects. Keep in mind, however, that even if you decide to try stacking a single buff type (such as raw AC), the effects aren't as powerful on accessories (even all added up together) as you would find on a main armor piece with a similar enchantment. Magic Rings Magic rings are perhaps the most versatile and powerful single magic items you could find, containing the largest range of effects both static and "on use" (or other sorts of effects even), though the majority of rings you come across will likely have enchantments similar to armor pieces. Magic Accessories (Misc) Equipment usually not considered armor, such as a cloak, robe, or an amulet are found here, and can usually have similar effects to other armor accessories, though these pieces tend to focus on granting abilities or miscellaneous effects, such as darkvision or a bonus to saves, respectively. Magic Staves Magic Wands Magic Spellbooks (and Holy Symbols) Magic Items (Non-equippable Misc) Magic Scrolls Magic Potions (and Oils) Intelligent Items Creating Magic Items (as a Player)